starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
CT-7567
|genero = Varón |altura = 1,83 metros |pelo = Calvo |ojos = Castaños''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (película)'' |era = *Era del Alzamiento del ImperioStar Wars: The Clone Wars (novela) *Era de la RebeliónStar Wars: The Clone Wars (novela) |afiliacion = *República Galáctica *Imperio Galáctico *Legión 501 *Compañía Torrente }} El Capitán Rex (CC-7567) fue un capitán clon del ejército de la República, lideró la Legión 501 en sus comienzos y también fue un destacado soldado CAR antes que la legión surgiese. Pese a ser un clon, sobresalió por su liderazgo, coraje, valor y por su libre albedrío al expresar su opinión a sus superiores. Rex era especializado en el uso de muchas armas y algunas granadas, más que las de un CAR convencional. También era muy hábil en batallas aéreas en alturas considerables por medio del uso de jetpacks, como la misma que tenía su padre. Se le daba muy usar pistolas blaster una en cada mano.Este personaje fue una figura clave en las Guerras Clon, especialmente la Batalla de Christophsis por su participación e interacción con los generales Jedi que participaron en ella como fueron Obi-Wan Kenobi‎ y Anakin Skywalker. Rex estuvo mucho tiempo en misiones de reconocimiento junto al afamado Comandante Cody, con quien sostuvo una alta camaradería, y ayudaron a los novatos clones a liberar el planeta Kamino de ser invadido por el General Grievous. Rex también participó en la Batalla de Bothawui, y luego ayudó a los Jedi Anakin Skywalker y Ahsoka Tano, en una Misión para destruir un puesto de espionaje de la Confederación, y fue uno de los pocos soldados clones, junto con el Sargento Denal, en sobrevivir a la contienda. Tras rescatar a la Mariscala Jedi Aayla Secura de una inminente derrota por parte de los separatistas, junto con Skywalker y Tano y el Comandante Bly, aterrizaron forzosamente en el sistema de Máridun, mientras que Rex y Bly ayudaban a un gravemente herido Skywalker, y unos nativos que los despreciaban enormemente, y mientras que los demás pedían ayuda. Cuando el General confederado, Lok Durd llegó al planeta para probar una nueva arma, el Defoliador, Rex y Bly ayudaron para detener la masacre de los habitantes del planeta. Luego, Rex sería el participante dentro de un conflicto fronterizo dentro del planeta de Orto Plutonia, y en Naboo fue una de las víctimas del letal Virus de la Sombra Azul. Rex también ayudó a Skywalker y a Tano durante la Batalla de Ryloth, y apoyó muchísimo a Ahsoka en su campaña espacial. Biografía Capitán Clon Rex fue uno de los muchos soldados de la República en ser clonados del cazarrecompensas Jango Fett, entrenado en Kamino por la República Galáctica, para luchar en el ejército clon. Los clones fueron entrenados para enfrentarse a la secesión armada que llevaba un conflicto civil con el país, conquistando cada vez más planetas, sistemas y sectores, haciendo que miles de territorios se separaran de la República, conocida formalmente como la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, al explotar en una brutal guerra civil. Al poco tiempo, Rex fue ascendido al rango de capitán en las unidades militares conocidas como la Legión 501. Rex fue asignado al General Jedi Anakin Skywalker, y ambos participaron en muchas misiones, cada uno cuidándole la espalda al otro. También desarrollaría camaradería y amistad con el Comandante Cody. Christophsis thumb|left|250px|Anakin Skywalker, Rex y la Compañía Torrente en la Batalla de Christophsis. Cuando la Confederación tomó el control del planeta Christophsis, el Mariscal Obi-Wan Kenobi, el General Skywalker, el Comandante Cody y Rex llegaron justo a tiempo para ayudar a los civiles. Sin embargo, tras una fracasada emboscada a las fuerzas separatistas, los Jedi y sus más cercanos clones (Cody y Rex), creían que dentro de las líneas de la República debía de estar un traidor, los Jedi le confiaron a los comandantes una búsqueda a fondo del posible traidor, mientras estos marcharon a investigar los puestos centinelas de los separatistas. Tras una ardua investigación, Cody descubrió que el Sargento Clon|Sargento Slick era el traidor que andaban persiguiendo, tras varios ataques enemigos, y una huida feroz, sin contar las pérdidas de municiones, Rex y Cody apresaron a Slick, y lo llevaron lejos del planeta. La Confederación lanzó la primera ola de ataque, y los Jedi y sus fuerzas clones se vieron obligadas a retroceder. Cuando el ejército droide regresó en una fuerza masiva, Rex regresó a las primeras líneas de combate junto con Cody, Kenobi y Skywalker, y Rex y Anakin se fueron a destruir a los Tri-Droides junto con la ayuda de su Compañía Torrente, cuando el enemigo se retiró nuevamente, la nueva Pádawan de Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, llegó justo a tiempo con los refuerzos. Rex no le tomó mucha importancia a un pleito corto que tuvieron los Jedi, cuando Anakin no quería aceptar a su pádawan. Rex logró conversar un tiempo corto con Tano, Rex notó la sensatez de la muchacha y su optimismo, pero este le aseguró que en la guerra encontraría miedo—y que cada clon era un individuo único, a pesar de su apariencia exacta. Mientras jhablablan, ambos descubrieron que los confederados habían colocado un enorme escudo deflector, el cual le causaría muchos problemas a la República, a pesar de los refuerzos que tuvieran, haciendo que los enormes cañones que les había proporcionado el gobernador de Christophsis, resultaran inútiles completamente. Tras haber planeado varias estrategias, Cody, Rex y las tropas hacia las primeras líneas de combate, mientras que Obi-Wan "negociaba" con el General confederado, Whorm Loathsom, dándole tiempo a Skywalker y a Tano para destruir el generador del escudo. Una vez destruido el escudo, Rex le ordenó a los cañones volar en pedazos a toda la infantería enemiga, deteniendo la invasión a Christophsis. El Gran Maestro Jedi Yoda llegó con refuerzos clones justo a tiempo, mientras que les indicaba a la Compañía su nueva misión en Teth, y Rex preparó las tropas para la siguiente batalla. Batalla de Teth Después de eso. Rex, Anakin y Ahsoka tuvieron que viajar al planeta Teth en Espacio Salvaje rescatando al hijo de Jabba el Hutt para poder negociar con él para así poder atravesar las rutas comerciales del Borde Exterior libremente. Rex, Cody, Ahsoka y Anakin descubren que los separatistas hábían planeado secuestrar al Hutt e inculpar a la República de haberlo hecho. Rex tuvo que defendder el terreno junto a los clones, pero la CSI invadió el planeta nuevamente, y fue capturado por los droides de Asajj Ventress. Esta le ordenó que le dijese dónde estaba Skywalker, pero él se negó. Anakin en ese momento ya había rescatado al hijo de Jabba y se había ido junto a Ahsoka de vuelta a Tatooine en la nave Crepúsculo. Fue retenido un tiempo, pero logró crear una distracción y tomar el arma de un androide y comenzar un tiroteo, los demás clones hicieron lo mismo y dispararon en defensa, los droides retrocedieron y dentro de poco llegaron los refuerzos de Obi-Wan Kenobi y el Comandante Cody. Rex tomó otra arma mucho mejor y continuó disparando una estrategia para entrar furtivamente al monasterio B'omarr donde había estado retenido el hijo de Jabba y capturar a Asajj Ventress. El tiroteo continuó y los droides fueron destruidos. Obi-Wan le dijo a Rex que él entraría y detendría a Ventress, y que el capitán debía cuidar junto a los demás clones la entrada del monasterio. Rex defendió el puesto y la batalla fue ganada, sin embargo, Ventress logró escapar del General Kenobi. Batalla en el Puesto de Pastil Asignado para inspeccionar los puestos centinelas de control de la República, junto con el Comandante Cody, Rex fue a inspeccionar uno en Pastil. Tras una pasada por encima, Rex se percató de lo callado que estaba. En el camino de la investigación, encontraron un soldado que logró escapar de una matanza en el puesto centinela, llamado Stripe, les informó acerca de que un androide asesino serie MSE había asediado el puesto, matando a la mayoría de su comando, apodado por los soldados como " Rodent", y eso había sido hace varias horas. Alzando una enorme bandera roja, Rex llamó a alerta, para que todos los soldados sobrevivientes se reuniesen junto a él y al comandante, para planear una estrategia y matar al Rodent. Al principio, los clones sospecharon de una paranoia en Rex, pero efectivamente se había vuelto un problema, sin embargo, el droide fue localizado y el capitán le dio un tiro, ocasionando su destrucción, pero desplegando un pequeño droide espía con cuatro ruedas, que comenzaron a moverse apresuradamente para escapar. Los clones dispararon, pero sólo lograron darle a tres ruedas, el androide podía moverse todavía con una sola, y se había alejado bastante, entonces, Stripe le lanzó un detonador térmico que de una vez lo voló en pedazos. Con el problema resuelto, Rex felicitó a los soldados y les encomendó la que llamó "importante misión" para limpiar el desastre y dejar limpio el edificio. Batalla en la Luna Rishi Poco después de eso, en plena intensificación de la guerra, Rex y Cody tuvieron que viajar a una luna Rishi cerca del planeta Kamino donde harían la inspección de registro con el sargento clon encargado de ahí. La luna era cuidada por clones novatos que no tenían experiencia alguna en la guerra. Lo más increíble es que Grievous deseaba invadir el planeta Kamino, y para hacerlo tenía que destruir el puesto centinela de la luna primero. Cody y Rex interceptan los nuevos droides B3 que invadieron el planeta, afortunadamente logran rescatar a los novatos que les dicen que su sargento fue asesinado por los androides. Ambos se reagrupán en las montañas de la luna, alejándose del puesto centinela abarrotado de droides. Crean una estrategia para entrar y enviar un holomensaje a alguien de la República para que pueda enviar refuerzos. Los clones logran destruir varios droides sin llamar la atención de los que estaban dentro del puesto. Rex decidió que iba a tomar la cabeza de uno de los androides y se iba a hacer pasar por uno en la ventanilla que se comunicaba con el comando del puesto. El plan tiene éxito y los clones lanzan una granada dentro del puesto. Los droides vuelan en mil pedazos y logran enviar un mensaje al General Kenobi. Luego, escapan del puesto que iba a ser volado por los bombarderos de Grievous. Logran escapar y Kenobi llega, mientras Grievous se ve forzado a retirarse. Batalla en Bothawui Luego, en Bothawui, Rex acompañó a Skywalker y Ahsoka a defender el planeta de la masiva Flota Separatista del General Grievous. Anakin envió a Rex en una brigada de varios AT-TE en los asteroides para crear una masiva emboscada contra la flota Imponente de la nave Malevolencia. Grievous subestimó las tácticas de guerra del General Skywalkery cayó directo en su trampa. Luego abandonó su nave insignia, escapando en su caza. nakin fue tras él, pero chocó con unos asteroides. Cuando se despertó descubrió que su amigo clon Rex le había salvado la vida y se había llevado a su androide R2-D2. Misión a la Estación Skytop El astromecánico R2-D2 fue secuestrado por un Trandoshano traficante llamado Gha Nackt. Tenían que encontrar un puesto de escucha Separatista y dan con casualidad con R2. Llegan a una luna en el Borde Exterior donde fue rastreada la señal del androide navegador. Ahsoka le dice a Rex que él tiene que cargar al androide R3-S6, porque fue el último que se dispuso a salir. Rex se lo cuelga adelante como si de una mochila se tratase y caen desde el Crepúsculo a la esfera de batalla con perfecta coordinación sin llamar la atención de los Separatistas. Rex y sus pelotones iniciaro la batalla por los corredores de la estación. Destruyeron a casi todos los droides y se encontraron con el General Grievous quien peleó con Ahsoka un largo tiempo y luiego se marchó de la esfera que iba a ser destruida. Rex se fue junto a los clones y Ahsoka al Crepúsculo y se marcharon de ahí, mientras Anakin volvía a salvo con R2-D2. De vuelta a Christophsis De algún modo, durante las Guerras Clónicas, Rex, junto con la Senadora Padmé Amidala, R2-D2 y C-3PO fueron enviados a Christophsis a investigar los cristales que fuern robados del planeta por las Hermanas de la Noche. Durante la misión, Rex resultó herido en un tiroteo, y los cuatro fueron capturados y encerrados en una prisión. Un equió de dos Jedis, junto con los soldados de Asalto Clones liderados por el Comandante Gree fueron asignados a Christophsis a rescatarlos. Los Jedi intentaron encontrar a los prisioneros, y los cuatro escaparon en la Cañonera LAAT de Gree, la cualbrindó ayuda médica para Rex. 4 Rex también luchó en lugares como Gwori, Vanquor, Kiros y otros lugares. Batalla en Quell Después de eso, Rex ayudó a Anakin Skywalker y a Ahsoka Tano rescatando a Aayla Secura. Llegaron a la nave y fue rescatada cuando Anakin los metió forzosamente en una puerta salvándolos de una terrible explosión. Anakin estaba muriendo, y su cañonera fue aplastada en Maridun. Cuando vieron que había gente en el planeta, Secura, Ahsoka, Bly y los demás clones se fueron en busca de ayuda, mientras Rex cuidaba a Anakin. Rex fue atacado por una Mastif Phalone, pero le disparó y huyó rapidamente. Luego, Rex y Anakin atacados por más Mastif Phalones. Ahsoka, Bly, y Wag Too llegaron a rescatarlos. Rex mató uno de ellos y los demás acabaron con el resto. Entonces llevaron a Anakin a una villa cercana para que le dieran un tratamiento médico. Batalla de Maridun Aún atrapado en Maridun, Lok Durd aterrizó en el planeta con un ejército de droides separatistas, pensando utilizar el sistema como sede de demostración de un nuevo armamento de la Confederación. Los Jedi y los clones abandonaron la colonia, intentando salvar a los Lurmenos de ser masacrados en el planeta. Tratando de acercarse para averiguar más del armamento, Rex y Bly escaparon de milagro de la primera prueba de este. Aayla Secura, Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker, Rex y Bly consiguieron robar un transporte de una plataforma en un edificio separatista, pero en lugar de abandonar el planeta, los cinco se devolvieron hacia la colonia de los Lumernon, para protegerlos de cualquier intento de probar el arma separatista, que a ellos los implicase. Rex y Bly estuvieron mucho tiempo en un feroz tiroteo contra los droides para darle tiempo a los Jedi, y exitosamente los destruyeron, cuando Anakin logró infiltrarse en la estación separatista, destruir el prototipo del arma y capturar a Lok Durd. Una vez preparados para irse del planeta con su valioso rehén, una fuerza especializada de la República invadió el planeta, comandados por el Almirante Yularen y su crucero insignia, el Resoloute. Batalla de Orto Plutonia Rex fue junto Anakin Skywalker y Obi-Wan Kenobi al planeta Orto Plutonia, a investigar la misteriosa desaparición de una base de seguridad de la Rerpública. Resulta que llegaron en plena declaración de una guerra civil, entre los nativos Talz, y los Dignatarios Pantoranos, pero la cuestión se complicó, cuando al capitán se le encomendó la completa protección y resguardo del Jefe de Tribuna Chi Cho. Cuando los Talz decidieron organizar un masivo atentado contra la vida del Jefe de Tribuna, asedieron el edificio donde se encontraba junto a Rex, y este le ordenó al capitán clon atacarlos, pero respondió que su encomienda era únicamente resguardarlo. Sin embargo, no tuvo otra opción cuando los nativos los atacaron violentamente, cabalgando criaturas Narglatch, y el Jefe de Tribuna fue brutalmente herido. Rex lo llevó a un refugio, y decidió enfrentar clandestinamente a los Talz, durante un tiempo, por lo menos hasta que los Jedi llegaron. Cuando el fuego cesó, la República llegó al planeta, y el Senador Riyo Chuchi fue capaz de iniciar una asamblea con los Talz y llegaron a un acuerdo de paz, pero el Jefe de Tribuna Chi Cho murió debido a la herida severa causada por los nativos. Batalla en Naboo , es cargado en una camillla para ser tratado.]] Cuando la Senadora Padmé Amidala y el Representante Senatorial Jar Jar Binks fueron secuestrados, debido a una inspección que hacían para encontrar un laboratorio separatista oculto en Naboo, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Anakin y Rex tuvieron que rescatarlos inmediatamente. Tuvieron éxito, y lograron capturar incluso al Doctor Nuvo Vindi, quien pensaba liberar el letal Virus de la Sombra Azul. Desgraciadamente, uno de los droides asesinos de Vindi que pudo sobrevivir, tomó la última toxina del virus y lo colocó en una bomba. El droide la hizo estallar luego, y que pronto hizo liberar el virus por todo el búnquer. Anakin y Obi-Wan habían estado afuera del laboratorio cuando se esparció el virus, para salvar a sus amigos, fueron en busca del único antídoto capaz de eliminar la toxina, la Raíz de Reeksa, en el sistema Iego. El virus estubo a punto de acabar con todos dentro del edificio subterráneo, incluyendo a Rex, Padmé, Ahsoka, Jar Jar y muchos otros soldados clones, pero afortunadamente, Vindu quedó preso, la República invadió el planeta y Anakin y Obi-Wan lograron encontrar el antídoto y curar a tiempo a los infectados. Batalla en Ryloth Tan pronto el líder de la Unión Tecnológica, Wat Tambor, tomó el control de Ryloth, hizo esclavizar a toda su población Twi'lek, Rex, junto con Anakin, Ahsoka y el Almirante Yularen se encargaron de acabar con el enorme bloqueo separatista en el sistema, y despejar el espacio para que las fuerzas de invasión pudieran aterrizar. Desafortunadamente, cuando Ahsoka lideró un escuadrón de cazas V-19 contra los droides, sus refuerzos llegaron al sistema, y de inmediato recibió una orden de retirarse de ahí, y apoyar a la República a reforzarse. El Resolute fue dañado (casi destruido), y el Almirante Yularen quedó gravemente herido, y Ahsoka logró regresar exitosamente, pero en el camino perdió a la mitad de su escuadrón. Tras eso, las fuerzas de la República fueron forzadas a retirarse, e incluso Ahsoka quedó herida. Rex le dijo a Anakin que el General Mace Windu demandaba un reporte de la misión llevada a cabo, pero no sabían que hacer si no habían progresado en lo absoluto, sin embargo fue junto a Rex a informar. Incluso con tan solo la mitad de sus fuerzas funcionando, Anakin les ordenó seguir atacando. Anakin envió a Rex a buscar a Ahsoka en medio de un crucero asediado por la desesperación, el terror y el peligro. El capitán la encontró, pidiéndole disculpas a un turbulento Almirante Yularen. Anakin ideó entonces un plan, para pilotar un Defensor sólo, para atacar la nave de control, dejando únicamente a droides sin control liderando el bloqueo. Rex ayudó a Ahsoka, quien estaba todavía cansada, pero decidió irse a luchar contra el resto del bloqueo, desobedeciendo las órdenes de su maestro. En pleno furor del combate, Rex cuestionaba seriamente el plan de Anakin, e intentó ayudar a Ahsoka, debido a su inexperiencia, pero en pleno intento, enfrentó la cruenta realidad de la situación. Ahsoka insistía en un plan para dirigir todo el comando del Resolute contra el bloqueo, ordenando soltar todos los cazas, pero el Almirante Yularen tenía serias dudas, al igual que los demás, la supuesta victoria de aquel plan sorpresivo. El plan sin embargo, funcionó, y Ahsoka fue capaz de iniciar un bombardeo contra las fragatas en el bloqueo, las fuerzas de invasión llegaron, y envió a Rex para separar transportes para que Anakin pudiera escapar. Armadura y Equipamiento ]] La armadura de Rex usaba el color que fue diseñado para toda la Legión 501 que tenía en el año 19 ABY, pensado más bien para ser de Armadura Fase I. Además de eso lleva un kama y pauldron, y su casco muestra ojos Jaig . Lleva encima dos pistolas Bláster de Capitán, pero también utiliza de vez en cuando un fusil DC-15. Y cuando lo requiere, Rex incluso utiliza Mochilas Jet. Y más interesante todavía, la armadura de Rex parece de un Soldado ARC. Aunque no ha recibido un entrenamiento oficial. Entre Bastidores De acuerdo con el comentario aparecido en el DVD de Clone Wars, los creadores primero pensaban poner a Alpha , el Soldado ARC aparecido en los comics de Las Guerras Clónicas publicados por Dark Horse, como el personaje principal de la serie de Televisión proveniente. De cualquie manera, George Lucas se opuso porque su nueva historia traería personajes vistos anteriormente- Anakin, Artoo, Ahsoka, y ahora Alpha. Así que crearon un nuevo personaje Clon. Características *Rex tiene una carácterística bastante parecida a las de Han Solo en los cómics de la Nueva República. *Es muy probable que Rex obtuviera su nombre del piloto droide, RX-24 (comunmente referido como "Capitán" Rex) de Star Tours de Disney. Apariciones * *'' Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *[[Star Wars: The Clone Wars (novela)| Novelización de Star Wars: The Clone Wars]] * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 1: The Mystery of Kiros'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 2: Slave Traders of Zygerria'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 3: The Depths of Zygerria'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 4: Auction of a million souls'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: Salaves of the Republic - Chapter 5: A Slave now and a slave forever'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' *''The Clone Wars: Mouse Hunt'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance'' *'' Serie de TV de The Clone Wars: * * * * * * * * * * * Apariciones No-Canónicas *Star Wars Miniatures: The Clone Wars ad'' *''Giant spiders are awesome'' *''Sith make the best pancakes'' Fuentes *The Clone Wars Visual Guide Notas y referencias en:CC-7567 de:CC-7567 nl:CC-7567 fi:CC-7567 Categoría:Capitanes Clones Categoría:Varones Categoría:Clones